a month of forever can glitter like the stars
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: these thirty days will one day seem like forever. drabbles on the next-gen.
1. sunlight

**This is my '30 drabbles in 30 days' response, hope it goes better than it did before. This might be too short, but I'll get better at it, eventually.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine;<strong> _LilyLysander_

He's the sunshine you always wanted, a perfect opposite to your gloomy rain. He's all blonde hair and shining happiness, he'll never change- he'll always be Lysander (so far from his mother) and he'll never let you fall, darling, so for once you're completely safe.

You ought to be grateful for it really, but those boys won't ever last long with you, darling, so maybe it's for the best you leave him on the floor (with harsh words your only goodbye).

He's pretty (pretty _perfect_), but that's not good enough, for you, is it? You need fire to match yours and water to put you out when you burn a little too bright. Not pointless, intangible sunshine.

So, y'know, sunshine might be pretty and all, but storms are so much more interesting.


	2. moonlight

Moonlight~ LucyLorcan

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't important<em>, she thought, just like she always did. Nothing was important anymore, not really. Just Percy and Molly and keeping her head high in a world that was always trying to push it down.

He wasn't important, she thought, as she tried to ignore the blonde head bobbing in the crowd. He was a boy and she certainly didn't have time for him (she didn't have time for anything nowadays).

It wasn't important, she thought, staring at the moon, but Molly's always been the stubborn one (not Lucy, who never really stood a chance against her heart) so she follows it anyway.

It wasn't important, but it felt nice, lying there on the ground staring up at the moon. Somehow it made her feel better, if silvery light and a surrounding darkness can make you feel anything. He was like moonlight, she reasoned. Pointless but lovely. A complete and utterly wonderful waste of time.

He wasn't important, because he was as tangible as moonlight, like his brother, but different. Dimmer. Not as unreal (but still far too much so for her liking). She couldn't afford things like love, but somehow he was the exception. He had always been the exception.

It wasn't important, but lying there made her chest ache and her eyes sting, because she was as alone here as she always was and that was never how she planned her life.

"Lucy," he whispers, and she knows who it is -_of course_- but she doesn't turn away from the silver orb in the sky because he's just her waste of time, as tangible as moonlight (and just as pointless to dream about).

It wasn't important, but when he left she cried, because he had come all the way to her and she had ignored him because she was meant to do this alone.  
><em>Wasn't she?<em>

It wasn't important, but she never stooped dreaming about her silvery little moonlight-boy, who was her complete and utterly wonderful _waste of time_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry it came so late, I couldn't upload it on to doc manager. I tried everything, but this is just an edit of another document, I cut out what was there and put in this. Hope it works.**

**r&r?**


	3. gone

**Gone**- _TeddyLily_

**a/n; seems to have fixed itself. I'm also doing something where I allow myself 3 (now 2) days without posting. Hope you like it, anyway.**

* * *

><p>She opens the letter, hating herself for even thinking of doing so.<p>

She reads it once, twice, a third time, and then she rips it in half.

~:~

"Hey Lils, " he says and she hates him for it because she was so damn over him (and now she's way back under again).

"You're gone," she whispers half-heartedly, hoping he's just another one of her fantasies.

"But I'm back now," he says, confused (why isn't she happy?).

"You're gone. _You're meant to be gone_," she screams, and that's when the tears start, blurring the world into flashing stars.

She slides down onto her knees, hoping he just leaves (like he's meant to).

But he's bloody Teddy Lupin, and he was never one to leave _his Lily_ when she's crying so he stoops down and puts his arms around her.

"You're meant to be gone," she whispers and pushes him away, because it wasn't ever, ever meant to be like this. Maybe she was meant to kiss him and pretend those two years meant nothing but they did and now she's _done_ with all this (and that's why she's running like her life depends on it, because you never know- it probably does).


	4. i chose you

**I chose you~** _LorcanLucy_

You're a little insecure, a little tattered on the edges, but that's what makes you perfect.

Maybe you don't like mirrors, and can't stand attention and dislike your straggly (_beautiful_) brown hair and your boring (_enchanting_) blue eyes, but I love you anyway because you're Lucy Weasley and you're _mine_.

You know what? I chose you, and maybe that means I'm stuck with a broken girl with tattered edges and an insecure smile, but I don't care because I chose you anyway. I knew what I was getting myself into (and knew very much what I wanted to get out of) and maybe you didn't, but you're still here, so you must love me, at least a little bit.

So here I am, hoping that when I ask you'll say yes, and (hopefully) that means you've chosen me, _just like_ _I chose you_.


	5. fiery orange hair

**Sorry this came late, I don't think I'm very good at this -y'know- story commitment thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiery-orange hair<strong>~ _LilyTeddy_

She's a beautiful shade of red, going perfectly with his ohsoblue hair and croo_ked_ smile. She's a blurred shape in the centre of everything, like his _own little sun_, and no one can match her (no one ever could).

She's sweet && pretty && a _perfect princess_.

**~:~**

Maybe one day he'll realise she's an _awfully bright_ shade of red, clashing violently with his ohsoblue hair and broken smile. She's covered in edges, sharp as the Slytherin she is (like his _own little sun_) viciously burning a hole in his heart.

One day she'll flick her fiery-orange hair behind her, turn on that dazzling smile, and some other little boy will fall under her charm, leaving Teddy blinking at the brightness of the light he once thought was his.

But no one will ever own Lily Potter, because no one will ever keep her there long enough to even know her name.

So, you see, she's evil && cruel && _absolutely_ going to **. break . his . heart .**


	6. dancing

**Dancing**~ _ScorpiusDominqiue_

**I forgot to say, I don't own Harry Potter (but that really is quite obvious).**

* * *

><p>It's this dancing game they play, s p i n n i n g around each other and hoping the other doesn't see them cry.<p>

But Scorpius has Rose and Dominique has Lorcan (and they pretend they don't notice Rose&James and Molly&Lorcan, because that would wreck it all, wouldn't it?) so they _can't_ just get together.

Y'know, of course they don't want to, but _if_ they did they couldn't, okay?

They dance as fast as they can, each trying to keep up with the other in a desperate game of insults and wishes that won't ever come true (you wouldn't want them to anyway, of course not).

They scream as loud as they can, hoping no one notices their broken smiles, because **they're both absolutely fine** (not falling apart at the seams).

One day the music will stop, one day they'll give up this game of masks and lies and far too much dancing, but for now the music is getting louder, their fights are getting stronger and their dancing is getting _all the more desperate_.


	7. continually

**Continually** _RoseScorpius_

_~:~_

You're eleven and he's just turned twelve, basking in the glory of one year's difference that seems to have made no change to his maturity.

"You're continually boasting, it really is getting annoying," you say, smirking a little at knowing a word he doesn't.

"And you're continually using the word 'continually', aren't you?"

You huff and turn around, hoping he doesn't see your disappointment.

"It's okay, Rose." You know he's teasing, his voice seeping through your temper and making you scowl even more, "I promise I didn't know the word before just now."

~:~

He's fourteen and still just as infuriating,

Maybe he's still just as immature as he always was (and probably always will be) but he's never going to let you go, hopefully.

"Are you ready, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" You ask, holding out your hand as if asking for marriage or something stupid like that.

"Oh, I am quite sure I am, Miss Weasley," he smirks, ruining the mood but making you laugh anyway.

He pushes you in, leaving you spluttering and gasping in the cold lake.

"You are _continually_ doing that!"

"Continually," he agrees, nodding solemnly.


	8. soldier

**Soldier** _MollyLysander_

I'm just going to pretend that the timezone difference is why this turned up late, kay?

* * *

><p>He's the only person in this crazy world you can depend on. He's the one who'll hold you close when you start to cry, burned out with nothing left. Maybe he was once Lily's, but most of the time that doesn't matter because he's yours now. A hundred percent dependable, holding tight to your flailing arms and catching you before you even <em>think<em> of falling.

You just keep going, steaming ahead like the soldier you are, running as far & as fast as you can, almostalmost leaving behind everyone you know, but not quite. (Plus, Lily's always been able to match your speed).

* * *

><p>He's there when you finallyfinally break down, completely run out of everything that keeps you going. He's there to hold you when you start crying in the middle of the night, frozen in time and feeling utterly e m p t y.<p>

Maybe you can run as far and as fast as anything, but he's the one who'll _stand by you_ through anything.

He's the soldier, and as much as you pretend not to be, you're still hopelessly dependant on him, hoping he'll never let you go.


	9. brightness

**Brightness~** _DominiqueLorcan_

**I'm so sorry! I'm not having commitment issues (yet), but time management.**

* * *

><p>The light (always far too bright &amp;&amp; far too strong) glanced off her face, covering her expression (and yet he convinced himself she was smiling). Maybe he should have seen it. Not her (she was far too bright to look at) but the disaster they were heading towards.<p>

(10…9…8)

She was sparkling, throwing her head back and laughing off the tears and the hate, (pretending she was-) above it all. She was far too much an angel to associate with mortals.

-Or maybe just to love them.

(7…6…5)

She was scattering the shadows he had brought with him, flooding his life with light (far too bright && far too strong) and colour and everything he used to see in the world (but so much better).

(4…3…2…1)

Then it ended. Like the star she was she collapsed, her light fading and her shine dimming, until she wasn't a star anymore, but a mortal, just like him.

So the star started to die and finally everyone could see it for what it really was.

A light that was far too bright & far too strong for anyone to look at for long (and maybe, just maybe, that's why she started to die).

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews much appreciated ;)<strong>


	10. dreamily

**Dreamily**~ _DominqiueLysander_

**Sorry for the delay, but here's 2 to make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Dreamy always seemed to be Lysander, with his <em>blonder hair and bluer eyes<em>, spreading the falsefalse idea of innocence. He was just the kind of boy you're not at all meant to fall for, the kind who'll leave at a moment's notice because he just effing felt like it. That's not you. You need someone grounded, so maybe you should have fallen for Lorcan, (who has enough serious for both of them) and not his dreamy, eyes-glazed twin.

The thing is, maybe you don't want to be stuck with one person forever, not like your sister, (who seems to be quite happy with her _cheating, lying_, blue-haired knight in shining armour), you want room to move and personal space and all that crap.

So yeah, in the end, dreamy seems to suit you fine, even if one day he won't remember your name and will turn from your face like he doesn't even know you.


	11. sapphires

**Sapphires~** _Victoire_

* * *

><p>Eyes like sapphires. Hair that could beat the sun in radiance. A face that will last forever. A person with a beautiful name and a stunning personality, with nothing to gain and <em>everything <em>to lose. With the perfection only angels have and the life everyone wants.

You're a pretty face with no meaning, because everyone takes you at first glance. Blonde hair&&blue eyes that no one wants (especially not you) because it means that one day you'll lose it and start to fall, dropping so much faster than you ever hoped to fly.

A person with no name and no personality with nothing to lose and everything to gain. With perfection that doesn't exist and a life _no one wants to live_.


	12. maniac

Maniac MollyLysander

She holds her head high and pretends she's above it all, even if she's putting on the show for no one. Well, no one who doesn't know any better.

She keeps herself upright, hoping no one notices when she cracks, for those few seconds of madness when maybe she considers joining him. But she reigns it back in, because she's not a maniac. She's Molly Weasley and she doesn't give a care in the world (even if that's all she's ever done).

Maybe though, she'd like to one day (one day) fly as high as him, and maybe she'll need some help, but she'll give it a go. To pretend no one's watching and no one cares.

One day she'll act like a maniac and give up the pretense of the stupid, stuck-up, boring Molly Weasley she is.

One day.


	13. fire

**Fire**~_RoseScorpius_

* * *

><p>He seduces her with a smile, the kind of smile no one wants turned on them (because of everything that has ever been achieved with that smile). She comes willingly, holding out her heart for him to take, and believe me, <em>he<em> _will_.

But they've been best friends since the age of eleven, and maybe he's forgotten, but she knows everything about him.

So when she came willingly into his carefully constructed trap of smiles and lies, she didn't come prepared for anything, she came prepared for him (and that's the best kind of prepared there is).

So, this thing that once seemed so easy, is now a mess that can really no longer be just smiles and lies, but laughter and tears and a roaring fire that will eat away at their hearts.

Because they're meant to be best friends, and now they're trying to kill each other with whispered words and open smiles, all the while pretending they're _not getting burnt_.


	14. marked

**I am so sorry about all this...I hope this makes up for it.**

**Marked**~_DominiqueLorcan_

* * *

><p>Once, she was smiling. The kind that stops the world (<em>and not even because she says so<em>). He held on to her arm as if he wasn't ever going to let go, and baby, he probably wasn't.

That was, until she came along. That little (far too nice && far too related) angel, who wasn't ever_ever_ going to give him up.

She had him, once, had him clutched to her heart in a grip that had _mine_ etched into every corner.

Her boy, the one who had given her everything she could wish for, was suddenly gone (disappeared off the face of her _own_ little **Earth**).

You bet that the tears && scratches will leave something, something to prove that the girl who can stop the world really is human.

So now she's scarred all over (with a little cluster around her chest, where _maybe_ she once had a heart) and she's deadly and dying and almost frozen with the pain of being left behind by the moon && stars to her own little world.


	15. blissful

**I'm sorry it's taking so long! My muse has deserted me to go find a better writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blissful<strong>~_LilyLysander_

She was the kind of blissful you used to want, back when **love** meant something and you _wanted_ a happily ever after.

She was the **late night whispers** your life used to revolve around, back when you went to bed before the next day.

She's still there, she still waits for you (every day), and sometimes you feel guilty, but she's the kind of blissful that won't disappear when you get bored. You know she'll stay to the end of the world because you've always been able to do that to someone.

She's the kind of blissful you used to want, back when you had a heart.


	16. love?

**I'm sorry for my dreadful updating. I have been writing, I just haven't completed anything. Hopefully this will make it up?**

**Love? What do I know about love?**_ RoxanneScorpius_

* * *

><p>"But you're meant to know. You're meant to know everything."<p>

"It's love, Scorpius, not charms, or potions, or whatever else you want to pretend it is. It's not a game."

"It is though, Ro. Life is just one big game-"

"Yeah, life is one big game, but no one told me the rules. Not even you, Scor. What happened to _no secrets_?"

"You've always been good at games, Ro. Just think. We can make this work, I know we can. It's only love. Not too hard, right?"

She smiles, because he's always been like that. Nothing's a challenge to him, and it was when he was like this that she loved him most. She loved the light in his eyes and the hope in his voice, but this was love. Not hope, or happiness or something stupid like that.

"It's only _love_, right Ro?"

She could just agree, join him in that twisted fantasy where it would _all work out_ (but it won't, and they both know it. The only difference is she accepts it).

"_Love_, Scor. What do _I_ know about love?"

He doesn't answer, and she leaves, and they both know that it wouldn't have worked out, because she's meant to know everything (but she's not even close) and he's still stuck in the game that he'll try his hardest to win (but if he believes it's a game, he doesn't have a chance).

"Goodbye Scor. Maybe one day you'll find someone else to play that game with."


	17. judgmental much?

**Judgmental, much?**

**MollyTeddy**

**Sorry this took so long, but my muse has finally returned to me, and I shall try to update this as often as possible.**

**Ah, MollyTeddy angst. How I love it.**

* * *

><p>She starts off as the innocent girl from fairytales. Wild, red hair and brightbright eyes. She's naïve and beautiful and a believer (in love and wishing stars and all that nonsense).<p>

.

She has her first heartbreak at thirteen, when her boyfriend cheats on her with her cousin, her _best friend_. They went from a forever written in the stars to a mess of her heartbreak and his arrogance. She cries into her pillow and wishes that forever actually meant something.

Dom and Molly don't speak for a year.

.

After that comes a string of boys, each one a heartbreak waiting to happen and a disaster pushing her a little further off the edge. She'll smile at them, her charming_beautiful_**dangerous **smile, and everyone can see that she's not innocent anymore, not a princess waiting to be saved. She's smart and dangerous and someday going to rule the world.

.

Her hair grows longer and her skirts shorter, her tops tighter and makeup thicker, until she's nothing like she used to be. She's not a princess and she's certainly not a princess. She's scared she'll lose her grip on the world, that one day no one will notice her and she might even remember the name of the boy she wakes up in bed with, so she keeps going. She tries to make herself stronger, adds to the pile of hearts she keeps in a jar on her mantelpiece, and drops each boy off the cliff like she hopes won't happen to her.

.

He comes over on a Saturday, with judgements in his eyes and forgiveness on his lips. She offers him comfort (no one expected Lily to leave, least of all him), but he just laughs. _It's not me who needs it_, he says.

(And for some reason, she can't help but agree.)

They end up fighting, shouting at each other about every triumph (mistake) she's ever made, and he leaves without saying goodbye, the noise of a slamming door reverberating through her apartment.

.

He comes over once a week from then on, and they just talk. Talk about nothing, everything, and gradually she stops wearing makeup and her skirts get a little longer until finally she might even resemble the person she used to be.

.

She meets another boy, tears his heart out like she's done with so many others, her hands working familiar paths and her heart screaming at her to stop. She ignores it, and the next morning she's hung-over and heartbroken, left alone with tangled sheets and discarded clothing.

.

He comes over the next day, almostalmost crying, but this is Teddy, and Teddy doesn't cry.

"Judgmental, much?" she says, sarcastic and bitter like he tried so hard to stop her being.

He leaves like he did the first time, with yelling and the slamming of doors, regrets hanging thickly in the air between them.

.

She doesn't ever see him again.


	18. groan

_groan-lilyteddy_

i'm on a tily kick right now, so be warned ;) there will be lots coming in the near future, they seem to be all i can write.

* * *

><p>he murmurs your name with that silky voice, the syllables rolling against your skin and oh merlin you can't breathe. teddy teddy TEDDY what are you doing, with his lips pressed against the shell of your ear and your hands far, far lower. it's dark and it's hot and he is whispering your name, lily lily LILY WHAT ARE WE DOING? you smirk an answer that he explores with his lips, his mouth smiling into yours and his hands tangled in your hair.<p>

you groan as he runs a finger down your spine, his smile tantalizingly dangerous, like a dare set by wandlight, huddled together in the dormitories, teeth white and eyes flashing in the darkness. you smile back, a challenge, a question, a defiance of TEDDYANDVICTOIRE because everyone knows it's meant to be and no matter which way you look at it, somehow it equals this messy tangle of screaming matches and midnight dares and that is just the way you like it.

he runs a finger down your spine and you groan, your eyes closing and your mouth opening and somehow you two have fallen together and _this_ is the closest you will ever get to perfection.


	19. why in the world would you do that?

_Why in the world would you do that? -Tily_

* * *

><p>"What did you do, Lily? What did you do? WHY DID YOU DO THAT, LILY?" he's shouting, the words a mix of why and what and lilylilylily and you hate your stupid name. Lilybear, what did you do, <em>darling Lily<em>?

"I told her," you reply, that smirk dangerously close to being a grin, to being _disobedience_, but Slytherins don't grin, so it's not quite and even if it was he couldn't get any madder.

"Yes," he despairs, and you rather like that word. It's unhappiness and pain and frustration and you two are a tragedy of despair, aren't you? "But why? Why did you tell her, WHY DID YOU RUIN MY MARRIAGE?" and now he's shouting again, and you put your hands over your ears, childishly, foolishly, but whatever, you've never claimed to be anything more. This is what it's about, isn't it? The fact that you are still a child.

You stare at him, the answer tickling the edge of your lips, gracing your mouth with a smile that spells disobedience, even without the grin. You shrug your skinny shoulders and he glares, his hair flashing green, yellow, orange, red, green again, but it's only when it turns black that you start to get scared. He almost takes a step towards you but stops himself, his hands reaching out for your face with bitten fingernails and broken promises.

"Why in the world would you do that, Lily? Why did you ruin my marriage?" and darling Lily you are, Lilybear, _just-a-child-Lily._


End file.
